The Queen's Promise
by AlysaInWonderland
Summary: Loki had two promises: One, to make his wife his Queen and Second, to never hurt her. Under certain circumstances, it would seem that both these promises would not come true. LOKI x OC (Ingrid)


THE QUEEN'S PROMISE

PROLOGUE

She hesitated outside of the door, her hand in a fist, hovering over the wood, about the knock. Why did she have to knock though? It was her room as much as his.

Her body flinched as a loud crash sounded from within the room, followed by a small… was that a growl?

Bracing herself, she pushed the door open, shutting it behind her as to stop the prying eyes of the guards and maids down the corridor.

The room seemed to be in order… all for the reading chair- hers, she thought bitterly- that was on its side near the bed, away from its place at the window. Her gaze travelled to the window, seeing her husband staring out into the night sky of Asgard. To anyone else it would seem that he was a man simply admiring the dark night, but she could see the slight tremor in his shoulders. Her heart leapt into her throat as she realized just how mad he was.

"Are you alright?" she jumped at his cool voice, so low that it could only be a whisper. There was a shake in his voice and she quickly made her way towards him as he turned his head to view her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face to his back, tightening his hold.

"Yes, of course. But what about you?" She asked him, giving a small kiss to his back in hopes that her touch alone would be able to stop his angry tremors.

He hesitated before releasing a long sigh and running his hands over her arms. He gave no real answer but she knew that he was calming down. She knew him well enough to not pry any further. Reaching up to place her chin on his shoulder, she smirked and kissed his cheek.

"Is there a specific reason as to why it was _my_ reading chair that was victim to your rage?"

She could barely see his face, but could feel his smirk as she leaned over to press her cheek against his.

"Come now, let us retire for the night." She spoke in a smooth voice, tightening her hold on his waist, "It has been quite a day."

When he gave no answer she sighed and circled around him until she was in front of him. His gaze remained on the view outside the window and Ingrid sighed as she looked up at her husband. His hair was not in its usually slicked back manner but instead hung slightly unruly in his face. His eyes held a darkness that she could barely see, but knew that if she delved deeper she would know what was ailing him.

"Loki," she sighed heavily and brought her forehead to his. He tightened his hold on her waist and moved his nose with hers, "you will be the death of me."

His body tensed and he pulled away from her, a hurt look on his face.

"Why would you say such a thing?" He demanded harshly, dropping his arms. Ingrid didn't like the space he created between them; he seemed to be doing that more and more every day.

"Loki," she tried to reason and held his arms, smiling apologetically. She did not mean to make him angrier than he already was—and by looking at his face, it was clear he was.

"By all means, Ingrid, leave if you feel that way." He spoke harshly. Loki's eyebrows knit together, and he scoffed angrily. Ingrid stared back at his retreating figure as he made his way to their bed in confusion.

_Honestly_, _this_ _man_. She thought to herself, sighing with exhaustion. She had spent the better half of the last two weeks trying to keep the man she loved happy.

In short, she was tired of his mood swings.

She looked at the bed where he was now sulking, his back tensed with anger.

"When you stop being an ungrateful child, you can try and come talk to me." She muttered harshly. Low enough for her to feel her own voice rumble in her chest, but loud enough for the room to fill with harsh command.

Ingrid's eyes pricked slightly with tears as she silently moved to her reading chair, righting its position. She grabbed the book from the ground- her anger only rising as she realized her place in the book had been lost- and threw herself in the chair.

Her eyes scanned over the page, her mind not fully comprehending what it was seeing. It was as if her anger took control over her entire body. All she could feel was anger towards the man she called husband.

Her eyes closed at the memories of her husband. She had been there through everything with him. Since childhood, she was the only one who could stand his trickeries and moodiness. But now, it would seem as though she had had enough.

She had not even realized she was crying until two hands cupped her face, their thumbs brushing her tears away. She hiccupped and full out sobbed as Loki's lips travelled to her wet cheeks, kissing away any other signs of her sadness.

"Go away." She feebly mumbled, still not opening her eyes to view her husband's apologetic face.

"I am sorry, Ingrid, my love," his voice cracked slightly as he fell on his knees in front of her. "My love, please…"

Ingrid hesitated before opening her eyes. Loki's heart nearly broke in sadness as her green orbs reflected everything she feared. She looked scared… of him, for him… Her body was tiring as she recalled her love for him.

"Why do you do that?" She murmured softly, her voice tired.

"I am sorry, really I am." He brought her closer, resting a hand on the back of her red hair and at her lower back. It took a few moments before Ingrid brought her arms around him, squeezing him tightly.

"I am just trying to help you." She cried, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

He rested his head against hers and sighed. "I know, love. I really do. I am just… unhappy with the outcome."

Ingrid sniffed and nodded. It was moments before she spoke again. "I miss him too, Loki. But, we cannot stop living. Especially with your father." She leaned herself back and stared at his slim face, rubbing the dark bags underneath his eyes. Her eyes were growing tired with exhaustion.

"You need to be the Ruler I know you can be. If the time comes," She sighed and threw her book on the ground before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I do not appreciate being given the grunt of your anger and frustration," she scolded softly, sighing as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, "but, I will do my best to put you in your place." She gave him her infamous half smile and he rolled his eyes playfully, kissing her on her mouth.

"I would expect nothing less," he declared and took a moment to look at his wife. Her red hair hung around her, down to her waist. Her royal garments green- as usual- matching her lovely eyes. Which were now red from crying… because of him. He only hoped that his plan (although secret from her) would pay off soon, so he could make this wonderful woman not only his wife, but his Queen.

He rested his forehead against hers and brushed their noses together, "I do apologize." He sincerely declared, "And, I promise, I will never hurt you again."

Ingrid kissed him and stood up, taking his hands in hers. "Come, my Husband, I believe it is late enough. For the both of us."

She gave him a dazzling smile and he watched as she went behind the divider to change into her nightgown.

He prepared the bed for them and retrieved the book from the ground, setting it open to the page Ingrid had left on before walking towards the window once more. Looking down at Asgard, he realized that he now had two promises to make to his wife: One, that she would become his Queen, and second, that he would never hurt her again.


End file.
